Field of the Invention
The present specification relates to a multimedia device and a method for controlling the same, and more particularly, to a technique for controlling a multimedia device and an external device connected with the multimedia device by using one remote controller.
Discussion of the Related Art
In accordance with development the electronic technology, various kinds of electronic devices have been increasingly developed and popularized. The latest electronic devices have a function for receiving a signal of a remote controller for user convenience. As a result, it is possible for users to control various kinds of electronic devices, such as a television (TV), an audio player, a digital versatile disc (DVD) player, a set-top box (STB), a Blu-ray disc (BD) player, and a home theater system (HTS), by using a remote controller.
Meanwhile, a recently developed multimedia device (for example, a TV) has a function for receiving various kinds of information in a state that the multimedia device is connected to a network, such as Internet. In order to control the multimedia device and electronic devices (for example, STB, BD player, HTS, etc.) connected to the multimedia device, a problem occurs in that a number of remote controllers equivalent to the number of the devices are required.
In order to solve the problem, many discussions on the technology in controlling a plurality of devices using a single remote controller have been made. However, such discussions of the related art still have a problem in that a control mode of the remote controller should be changed whenever various kinds of electronic devices are controlled, and the control mode of the remote controller should be set through several depths.